1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to an apparatus body heat dissipation device, which can produce an air convection effect between the interior of the apparatus case and the ambient surrounding air of the apparatus case so that the air convection in the limited space of the apparatus body can be effectively enhanced to greatly enhance the heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic industries have rapidly developed and the performance of various electronic components has continuously enhanced. Therefore, the operation/processing speed of the electronic components has become faster and faster. Moreover, the operation speed of the internal chipsets of the electronic components has continuously increased and the number of the chips has continuously increased. As a result, the heat generated by the chips in operation has become higher and higher. In the case that the heat is not quickly dissipated in time, the performance of the electronic components will be greatly affected and the operation speed of the electronic components will be lowered. In some more serious cases, the electronic components may burn out due to high heat. Accordingly, how to efficiently dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components has become a critical topic. In general, a cooling fan is often used to dissipate the heat.
In addition, there is a trend to develop miniaturized electronic apparatuses such as notebooks, tablets and intelligent mobile phones. The internal space of such miniaturized electronic apparatus is quite small. A number of electronic components and circuit boards are arranged in the narrow space so that there is no room in the electronic apparatus for arrangement of a cooling fan. In some other cases, the necessary height of the fan impeller and bearing of the cooling fan makes it impossible to arrange the cooling fan in the thinned electronic apparatus. Therefore, without the cooling fan, the heat generated by the electronic components arranged in the electronic apparatus body is very likely to affect the normal operation of the electronic apparatus. As a result, the service cost of the electronic apparatus will be inevitably increased.